narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phagaro Rooho
Enter the enigmatic event . This technique is characterized by an illuminating black and white energy sphere, which forms in the vicinity of Gaoh's core, with anomalous markings surrounding it. This small sphere is released with a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything to it within a massive radius while increasing in size, density and overall mass. This ability used by Gaoh is known for being one of the most damaging techniques in the shinobi world next to his Kalki used by his Sakra Devanam Indra technique. This is one of the few techniques to exist in more than one plane of existence, specifically the astral plane. This form requires the manipulation of three forms of energy which includes; chakra, natural energy, and the energy from the entirety of the messianic plane, in which Gaoh is the Sage of in order to initiate the technique. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. Stage One This ability starts off by means of Gaoh in the Dhyana Mudra stance. Within this stance, Gaoh will focus his ethereal chakra and then force it to spin in a left handed helical motion. This causes his chakra to flow in reverse an effect similar to the and the The Right Hand of God: Banishment Technique. From there a miniscule sphere of gravity will form near Gaoh's core and will then toss the sphere high into the air. The sphere will at that moment emanate its gravitational and tidal forces causing light to bend and will uplift the surrounding landscape and absorb all matter within its vicinity all the while becoming extremely colossal. Absorbing matter will also increase the angular momentum of the sphere and drastically increase the mass as well as its pull. At this point the spheres diameter has grown to titanic proportions, well over five miles in diameter. The sphere will become so massive that object's internal pressure is insufficient to resist the object's own gravity. Any and all matter absorbed by the sphere will be crushed to an infinite density and added to the mass of the sphere. All chakra based techniques will only add to the spheres mass. The Phagaro Rooho sphere absorbs all physical matter; natural energy and chakra from all natural bodies in the local vicinity, including the atmosphere are absorbed as well, making it impossible to halt its expansion. The immense force of this technique is able to absorb other gravity based techniques such as . After the core of this technique has collapsed, a small gust of wind shall follow and signify the end. Stage Two From here the object will be collapsed into a small singularity similar to the size of a golf ball. Then Gaoh shall use the Parasu technique to flee before detonating the jutsu. The implosion that follows is so powerful, it completely eclipses any other technique see in the narutoverse. The Phagaro Rooho sends out supersonic walls of debris traveling at over supersonic speeds. The explosion leaves a crater that is over 140 km(largest) in diameter, which renders any escape or physical defense utterly impossible, well teleporting techniques are the only known way to survive this technique. The large crater is formed from the Phagaro Rooho technique converting or 60% of its mass into pure energy. Effects The explosion annihilates everything within 10km of the impact in a split second. A cloud of super-heated dust, ash and steam would have spread from the crater as the explosion takes place. Meanwhile, colossal shock waves would have triggered global earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Only used as a last resort, Gaoh’s Phagaro Rooho has been self-labeled as a “country buster”. The explosion from this technique can be felt as far as 2000km away and can be experienced as an extremely low frequency wave. The technique is even powerful enough to alter the Earth’s climate for several weeks if enough matter is absorbed and expelled from and into the upper atmosphere. The explosion is comprised of several different energies from each of the existential planes. This effect is capable of nullifying all forms of energy on the physical plane, whether it is Yin-Yang chakra, natural energy or any combination of elements, and even singular existential plane energies such as mental energy, physical plane and astral plane energy. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release